


A Simple Misunderstanding

by The C in MJCK (Writersblock159)



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Humor (I think), Mentions of Sex, Misunderstandings, fakeout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22746151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writersblock159/pseuds/The%20C%20in%20MJCK
Summary: Yang isn't the most subtle person on the planet, and Weiss is aware of that. Still, she hadn't expected to find THIS going on in the room they share...There's going to be repercussions for this, she swears it.
Relationships: Neopolitan/Yang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 8
Kudos: 43





	A Simple Misunderstanding

**Author's Note:**

> Never tell your readers that you might have something for them to read soon, your muse will take offense and string you along with a title... a TITLE of all things!  
> Ugh.  
> Anyhow, the muse is still on the run, last heard from in St. Petersburg. I'd go, but customs is giving me grief, so I'm trying to lure her back.  
> Standard Disclaimer: Oh how I wish I owned these characters, but let's be real; the way I write, there'd be FAR more discourse in the series if I was in charge.

Θ ♠

_ Mm whatcha say? _

_ Mm that you only meant well? _

_ Well of course you did. _

_ Whatcha Say- Jason Derulo _

Θ ♠

Weiss wrinkled her nose as she entered the dorm to the sound of soft moaning.

It wasn’t like she didn’t understand the desire to masturbate, it  _ was _ entirely natural after all, more like she didn’t understand how someone could be so shameless as to masturbate in a room she shared with three other people. Especially when two of them were sisters. Weiss would be  _ mortified _ if she was caught in such a position by her  _ teammates _ ; if it was  _ Winter _ , she would  _ die  _ of shame.

Then again Yang Xiao Long was hardly the picture of prudishness.

Ignoring the noises coming from the blonde’s side of the room, and  _ religiously  _ not looking in  _ that _ direction, the heiress continued hunting for the objects she had come to retreive: her notes from the last two years of tutors. Ruby needed help studying, since being a prodigy fighter didn’t make up for the two years of school she’d skipped. Of course she, being a good partner, was offering to help.

Mostly for the sake of her sanity.

She had just located the binder in question, when a squeak from the other side of the room caught her attention, followed by, “Dust! She can’t see you in here!”

“Yang Xiao Long!’ Weiss turned to see the blonde girl hurl a blanket over what was  _ obviously  _ a person. “Who- what!?” Her rant was cut off by the fact that her teammate was, as expected, completely naked. Very carefully focusing on Yang’s face, in case she got an eyeful of something she  _ really _ didn’t need to see, she started again.

“Just what are you thinking bringing someone into  _ our  _ dorm room!?”

Yang shifted guiltily, biting her lip and looking away. “W-what are you talking about Weiss? I’m the only one here.”

Weiss gaped at the  _ audacity _ of the lie. It was one thing to deny it when there was a chance you could get away with it. “Yang, there is someone lying next to you  _ right now! _ I am not  _ blind _ ; and if you aren’t going to tell me, then I will just have to ask  _ them!” _

“No!” Yang held the blanket down as Weiss grabbed it. “Don’t Weiss!”

“Why not?” The heiress demanded, pulling on the blanket. “It’s not like he’s going to suffer just because I know who he is.” She paused and mentally added,  _ ‘as long as he doesn’t do this again.’ _

Yang pulled down on the blanket. “First, she is not a ‘he.’ Second, this is  _ none of your business _ , now get out!”

“None of my  _ business _ ?” Weiss scoffed. “In case you forgot you share this room with  _ me _ , and if you're bringing one of yo- your  _ toys _ into our room it is certainly 'my business'!" She tightened her grip on the blanket, pulling harder. "Besides, it's not like I’m not going to _ harm  _ your girlfriend, I just want to expla-” What Weiss wanted to explain was cut off as a loud tearing sound came from Yang’s blanket, which hadn’t been made to withstand two upset young huntresses-in-training pulling on it. It tore down the middle revealing another girl.

Ignoring Yang’s surprised look, Weiss triumphantly rose to face down the new challenger and came face to face with…

“Ruby!?” The white haired girl stumbled back. “But I left you downstairs! I know I did!” She glared at Yang, who was shaking her head frantically, clearly denying everything; her face the picture of pure unadulterated panic.

“I swear Weiss, it’s  _ not  _ what it looks like!”

The heiress stared for a minute, before turning on her heel and marching to the door. Not turning around, she rested her hand on the doorknob and announced, “ _ I _ am going downstairs, where I  _ will _ find Ruby. If she is not there, I am going to have the blackest coffee they have, and I am going to call Blake. After that, we will have a  _ long  _ talk as a team. If Ruby is there, and she  _ will _ be," Yang couldn't tell if Weiss was so deep in denial that she was ignoring the Ruby look-alike in the blonde's bed, or if she was just trying to convince herself otherwise, "then we will all be coming back up and be having a long talk with  _ you _ Yang.” With that, the white haired girl slipped out the door, her quick footsteps suggesting that she was on the verge or running.

Yang flopped back on her bed, before glaring at ‘Ruby’. “Great. Now my teammates think I have a problem that no sister is  _ ever _ supposed to have. Thanks a lot.”

The girl next to her gave an unapologetic shrug, as if to say, “They’ll get over it.” before her hair began to revert to its more usual colors of strawberry pink, white, and brown.

“I don’t know Neo, this is a pretty big deal.” Yang stared at the ceiling, even as her lover curled up next to her. “Maybe it’s because your brother is  _ Roman _ , but as a general rule, people shouldn’t lust after their siblings.” Neo gave her a disgusted look, and the blonde laughed. “See so you  _ do  _ get it.”

Neo rolled her eyes, and Yang nodded. “I know it doesn’t matter to you if they know, but I  _ really _ don’t want to get in trouble for hiding a criminal in my bedroom.” The smaller girl tugged on her arm, and pointedly glanced at the window, making the blonde sigh. “I know you would happily give it up if I ran away with you, but I can’t do that to my team, or my sister.”

Neo crossed her arms and stuck out her lower lip in an obviously exaggerated pout, and Yang pulled her girlfriend into a hug. “I know it’s not ideal babe, but we have conflicting loyalties; and we both know that those are part of what make us care for each other as much as we do.”

The shapeshifting girl whined a bit in the embrace, even as she returned it, and Yang stroked her hair. “I know, but it’ll work out. I promise.”

The two lay like that, ignoring the world around them, when the brawler finally stirred. “So I have to consider what to tell my teammates now. Any ideas?”

Neo shapeshifted into Weiss, Blake, and Ruby before returning to her normal form and tilting her head to one side curiously.

“No, I’m not seducing them.” Yang giggled. “That’s the kind of thing you read in bad fanfiction-” She paused. “Now  _ that _ would be weird. Fanfiction about us…” She shook her head. “Anyway, no seducing my teammates.”

Her girlfriend gave her a mischievous look, and began slowly moving her hands over the blonde’s body.

“We are not putting on a show for them either.” Yang gasped out as the smaller girl hit a particularly sensitive spot. Neo sat back and frowned. 

“Oh come on babe, you couldn’t have really expected me to say yes.” The blonde gently stroked her girlfriend’s cheek. “I’m not going to cheapen our sex, which we already don’t get enough of, by turing it into some sort of voyurism excapade.”

Neo sighed, before glaring at the door. If looks could kill, the barrier would have been matchsticks, but it remained stubbornly intact. Changing targets the smaller girl stared at the window hopefully, and then back at Yang. The brawler sighed. “ _ No, _ Neo. Would you really leave Roman all on his own?”

The criminal laced her fingers through the bigger girl’s own, before bringing her hand to her chest.

“Oh.” Yang was speechless. “I… love you too.” The two shared in the tender moment, until the brawler slapped her forehead. “Oh, that reminds me, my mom left me a note.” Neo gave her a concerned look that the blonde shrugged off. “No biggie, she’s ignored me  _ all my life _ , but the second I get a girlfriend, she shows up to kick her butt. Go figure.” Neo smirked, and Yang rolled her eyes. “I knew you’d find that funny. Anyway, she congratulated me on finding a good girl who, ‘knew enough to run when she showed up’. Congrats on impressing the in-law even  _ I _ don’t know.” The blondes' bitterness was palpable, and the smaller girl clutched her hand tighter.

“I don’t know, I just-” Yang was about to continue when her girlfriend pulled lightly on her arm and looked at the door.

“Okay, okay. I get it. We should go somewhere else.” The brawler got up and stretched, ignoring her girlfriend’s approving eyes. “I suppose we should get dressed.” At Neo’s noncommittal shrug, she laughed.

“Fair warning then, if I go out like this I’m probably going to have half the population taking pictures.” She laughed as a bundle of clothes hit her in the face. The murderous expression on her girlfriend just made her laugh harder as she pulled on her outfit. When the two were fully dressed the criminal pointed to the window and Yang sighed. “Fine, but this is a one-time thing, okay?” She started to climb down the tree outside their window.

Neo pulled a fist down in a clear victory motion as her girlfriend disappeared under the windowsill. It wasn’t a total win, but it was a start.

“Hey! You coming?” Yang’s voice floated up from outside, and the tiny criminal grabbed her umbrella before leaping out the window and opening it. 

For now, she had the perfect place for them to go.

Θ ♠

**Author's Note:**

> Working Title: What are you hiding Yang?  
> Title Credit: from a friend of mine. I outsourced for it, offering a large poll on my profile, and after looking at all of the recommendations sent in (none) I finally asked her; admitting that, yes I really am that nerdy.  
> She's still talking to me thankfully, but I'm pretty sure I fell a few levels on her 'cool' meter.  
> Hope you enjoyed, and thanks for reading!  
> R/R


End file.
